Sweetend Pain
by RecetteXTear
Summary: (Modern Darkshipping AU) Yami's just a normal human being suffering because his boyfriend's cheating on him. Bakura's a not-so normal human being who has his eyes set on Yami. When the former sets foot outside and the latter takes him, will Yami develop Stockholm Syndrome or stay true to his cheating-lover? Darkshipping, one-sided Prideshipping, Deathshipping and other pairings.
1. Heart Broken and Taken

Hello, and welcome to Sweetened Pain. The title will hopefully make sense later. xD This is the main story I'll be focusing on, along with my Puppyshipping story as a side note. This is a modern AU. So, no yamis and hikaris and all of that. Ryou is Bakura's brother, Yugi is Yami's brother, etc.

Pairing(s):

Darkshipping (this is obviously the main pairing and it involves Bakura and Yami for those who don't know, because they belong together forever)

Side pairing(s):

Deathshipping (because it's far, far too cute and needs more popularity. Tendershipping...meh...bleh...eh...)

Pleashipping (Mahado x Isis, because even the toughest of priestess's need a little love. And because they're cute together)

Mizushipping (Seth x Kisara. KISARA NEEDS MORE LOVE)

Prideshipping is also briefly featured somewhat. Seto's being an ass (when isn't he an ass? Although, he's a hot ass, I'll give him that) and is cheating on Yami, so it's... one sided, shall we say? **All of you Prideshipping/ Seto fangirls should probably leave.**

Alright. Time for the long, boring authoress's notes...

 **This fic contains the following: man/man/yaoi/shounen-ai (though it also obviously has heterosexual or male/female), language, kidnapping, occasional OOC characters, etc. if you don't like any of that stuff, you might as well leave now. If I see one homophobic review, I swear I'm going to -**

Well... I don't think anything else needs to be said - Oops. Oh Yamikins and Bakubaby~

*Both of them glare at me*

SAY THE DISCLAIMER BEFORE I SLAY YOU BOTH

Yami: *gulps* Recette doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor does she own any of its characters.

Bakura: Thank bloody Ra she doesn't...

Recette: Screw you both. Anyway, enjoy the horribly-written fic that I wrote while on painkillers and a bunch of other meds! (No, I seriously did. Beware)

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

A coy smile tugged at pale, salmon pink lips, while crimson eyes sparkled with interest and desire.

Bakura had been sitting on that uncomfortable tree bark for the past 3 hours, watching his prey move back and forth listlessly. The whitette (1) assumed he was worried over something, judging by the way he was pacing.

A frown nudged perfect white eyebrows downward.

Apparently, his target - Yami, or so he'd heard - already had a boyfriend. _A rich one,_ Bakura noted mentally as his eyes traveled over the expensive gifts adorning Yami's bedroom.

But the other youth would soon forget, so Bakura pushed the jealous thought from his mind for the time being.

Just then, a white-haired woman walked out, a phone pressed to her ear. For a moment, Bakura wondered if she was some kind of prostitute or something (this 'Yami' never invited women over to his house), though one glance at her clothing told him otherwise. She was well-dressed and had a pleasant face. But who was she?

The albino tried to squash the sinful feeling of jealous burning in his heart.

 _She's just one of his stupid friends, Bakura. Stop acting like a school-girl and get a hold of yourself!_

A ringing noise interrupted Bakura's previously-quiet stake out. Rolling his eyes, the youth dug into his shirt pocket and pulled out his cellphone.

 _Ryou. Figures._

Ryou was his mother-hen of a younger brother. He was seemingly innocent and the perfect human to everyone who'd met him, but Bakura knew different. Ryou had some... odd interests, to say the least. Not only in terms of hobbies, but in terms of his love life.

How many people dated a blonde Egyptian who enjoyed wearing golden cuffs and other weird jewelry, along with preserving Egyptian artifacts in his own bedroom?

Not that Bakura gave a damn about what his younger brother was doing. Besides. A gay British thief with an apparent fetish for short men with odd hairstyles wasn't exactly the norm either, but it was what Bakura was.

Oh, and that phone call? He'd ignored it. Ryou was just going to pester him about being late for dinner, so it was pointless to answer. The lectures Ryou gave didn't anger Bakura; they just annoyed him. A lot.

Ah. His prey was coming outdoors. Perfect.

* * *

 _~Yami's POV (Point of View)~_

* * *

Seto was really worrying me. I understand he's busy, but he's really stretching things this time. We were supposed to be going on a date tonight, but apparently something's getting in the way.

Am I overreacting? Probably. Am I jealous that he's spending his time with someone else? Kind of... but I'm more hurt, if anything.

We've been together for over a year now, and - as wimpy as it sounds - it's a little heartbreaking that he's cheating on me. And yes, I know he's cheating on me. With who? I have no idea.

It first started becoming obvious when his secretary, Kisara, informed me that some brunette woman (2) was visiting him constantly. She added that she didn't know who the woman was, but that she was getting uncomfortably close to Seto, and he wasn't exactly 'pushing her away'.

Despite the gentle, consoling tone she'd used when breaking the news to me, it didn't soften the blow. I was stunned that he'd do such a thing.

"Yami?"

I turned my head and let out a long, deep sigh and looked Kisara in her saddened blue eyes.

"I'm sorry about what's going on with Seto," The young woman whispered remorsefully. I could tell what he was doing was hurting Kisara, even if it wasn't her he was cheating on.

"That's alright." Was my forced, semi-angry reply.

She shook her head firmly. "No. It is in no way alright." At my surprised expression, she let out a sigh of her own and added, "You both looked so happy together. Seth (3) and I were elated when you informed us that you'd gotten together, but now -"

The familiar ring of a cellphone interrupts Kisara's troubled speech. She sends me an apologetic look before speaking into the device, "Hello? Oh, hi honey. Yes, I'm at Yami's. Why do you ask? What? Oh... I see. I'll be over there as soon as I can."

Turning to me, Kisara announced, "It seems that Isis and Mahado are having some difficulties moving in, and Seth wants my help. Is it alright if I...?"

I smile and nod, "Of course." Somehow, the small smile enlarges and turns into a grin as I add, "Tell those two lovebirds I said 'hi'."

She smiles, though it still holds some sadness. "Of course." Kisara slings her handbag over her shoulder and stands up, biding me a final goodbye before leaving me to myself.

I pour myself a glass of the wine Seto so generously supplied me with. But as I stare at the red liquid, my thirst for it begins to diminish as my head takes on a heavy feeling. Shrugging, I take the sudden headache lightly and decide to head outside.

But the moment I remove myself from the house's warmth, a cloth covers my eyes and a hand clamps itself over my mouth. My eyes widen and I immediately beginning struggling, but this doesn't seem to deter my assailant.

"Perhaps if you'd stopped struggling, I wouldn't have to do this."

Cold steel touches the back of my neck. I freeze.

"Now," The same haunting voice whispers in my ear, "are you going to cooperate?"

I grit my teeth. The last thing I want to do is relent. But, if I act stupidly it could easily cost me my life. Seto's probably not coming home for another 2 hours, and Kisara just left, so I can't - as embarrassing as it would be - call for help.

Instead of waiting for my answer, my attacker seems pleased with my silence and momentary pause in struggling and uses this opportunity to hit me on the back of my head with a blunt object.

My recently regained vision swims, and the last thing I witness before passing out are glowing wine-red eyes...

* * *

 _Authoress's Notes:_

(1) It's like brunette, but with white-hair. Get it? 'white'ette?

(2) And no, this isn't Tea.

(3) AKA Priest Seto, but he isn't a priest in this. Obviously. He's just a handsome average Joe that isn't so average. Lovely, right?

Lol, the bits with the 'gay British thief' and 'fetishes for short men with odd hair'? That was thrown in for the fun of it. This isn't really going to be an angst-y fic, believe it or first there will be some angst, but later on, we're talking hurt/comfort, fluff, (yes, believe it or not. You'll soon see why) etc.

That escalated quickly. Anyways, this is just the glorious little thing known as a Prologue, so it isn't meant to be long or make any sense. Tell me whatcha' think! All flames will be donated to Bakura so he can use them to light the candles in his little... 'romance room'. ;)

Yami: What is a romance room? *narrows eyes before they widen considerably* Wait a second - !

Bakura: *picks up Yami and runs off with him to said romance room*

Well, I'm going to leave them to their little fun, so... sayonara, everyone. Have a happy day (or night)! (Also, I need a Beta, so this is obviously unbeta-d so sorry for any mistakes)


	2. He Loves Me And I Hate Him

Hey guys! It's me, Recette! And I'm back with another chapter of Sweetened Pain! Thanks to everyone who reviewed (Bakurafangurl91, Lady Broken Doll, and Miqu), favorited, or followed my story, 'cause it really means a lot to me!

Yami: ...

Recette: What?

Bakura: Must you use us for your twisted, demented, desires?

Recette: Hey! What's so twisted about wanting my two favorite characters from my favorite anime to be together? Besides, I'm already working on more one shots with you two in it... *rubs hands evilly* Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

This was going to be awkward.

After one kidnaps someone else, you'd think they'd have a designated spot to put said person after they'd kidnapped them. Unfortunately, Bakura had forgotten this and was currently pondering as to where he should put his unconscious victim. Ryou would definitely notice if he brought an unconscious human being through the door with him, so he'd have to think of something else.

"Ah." Wandering crimson eyes fell onto a small building hidden behind a few trees. "That'll do for now."

Truth be told, Bakura didn't even know if the 'shed' belonged to him. But, it was only a mile or two away from Ryou's house, so he decided to claim it nonetheless.

Scooping the smaller male into his arms, Bakura stared at the slightly younger man (he assumed he was younger due to his size and complexion, although he could be wrong) before proceeding towards the shed. A good amount of trees sheltered it from being easily discovered, and it was in surprisingly good condition for something that had been seemingly abandoned.

The door let out a haunting creak, but Bakura ignored it and shut the shaking wooden frame behind him. Yami was beginning to stir, so the albino knew he needed to make this quick, or else he'd have something akin to a tiger on his hands.

After utilizing the rope he'd discovered in the one of the corners of the shed and tying Yami to a metal hook on the wall (which Bakura assumed had been used to hang tools) and handcuffing the youth's ankles, Bakura took a few steps away and admired his work.

Unfortunately for him, Yami decided to awaken at that same moment.

And unfortunately for Yami, Bakura decided to gag him at that same moment.

The latter action didn't prevent Yami from sending Bakura death glares and demanding his release, but the older youth only chuckled quietly and sent Yami a mocking glare.

"Took you long enough," Bakura said with a yawn. He grinned, "I've been waiting, you know. And I don't like to be kept waiting."

Yami rolled his eyes before sending Bakura a glare, but made no effort to retaliate.

"I hope you like this place, by the way." The white-haired Brit nodded towards the shed's door, "Because you'll be here for quite awhile."

The other raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes once more.

. . .

"I'm coming!"

Kisara left Seto's side and quickly strode over to the front door. The only reason she hadn't asked Seto if he wanted the person behind said door to enter was because she recognized that voice. And the distress in its tone only added to the worry that was beginning to build in her heart.

"Yugi?" The white-haired woman knelt in front of the boy, who had tears slowly crawling down his cheeks, "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"I can't find Yami..." He replied quietly, struggling not to burst out sobbing. "...he's not home."

Trying to comfort the distraught boy, Kisara suggested, "He could just be out with a friend."

"No, he promised he'd be home by the time I got home."

Yugi sounded so sure... but Kisara didn't blame him. Yami _always_ kept his promises, no matter what. He'd traveled across Japan to just to make it home in time for Yugi's 10th birthday. The memory was fond, but the present - not so much.

"Maybe he went for a walk?" Kisara offered again, not wanting the boy to worry. She herself was beginning to worry.

"He would've texted me first," Yugi swallowed and wiped his eyes, "o-or left a note."

The white-haired woman bit her lip in thought. _This doesn't make sense. If Yami isn't home and he didn't tell Yugi where he went... just where is he?!_

"Seto..." Kisara turned and looked the stone-faced CEO in the eye, "...do you know where Yami might've gone?" She forced a smile, something she wouldn't have had to do if Seto wasn't doing what he was doing to Yami, "You _are_ his boyfriend after all."

"Why should I know or care where he is?"

Seto's cold reply shocked Kisara.

"You don't really mean that, do you?" It took all she had to keep her voice calm and level. How could he say such a thing? Yami was missing and he didn't even care?

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't." He stood from his desk and sent her a cold look. "Just leave. There's no reason for you to remain here, is there?"

Kisara frowned and opened her mouth to retort, but one whimper from Yugi changed her mind. The boy obviously wanted to leave and find his brother. Gripping the young youth's hand tightly, Kisara slowly guided him out of the large 'Kaiba Corp' building, her mind set on finding out just what had happened to Yami.

. . .

Bakura was slowly becoming bored. A silent captive wasn't a pleasing one. And so, off came the white cloth that had been fixed between Yami's teeth.

"What do you want with me?" was the first question out of Yami's mouth.

The other grinned, "Think about it." Bakura didn't expect Yami to figure it out, but the 'guesses' the latter was going to take would surely amuse him.

"Ransom money?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Where ever did you get that idea?"

Yami shrugged and fidgeted uncomfortably, "Well, my 'boyfriend' is the richest man in Japan, is he not?" Bakura couldn't help but notice that despite Yami's words he didn't sound sure of himself.

"True..." The albino smirked, "...but I want you to myself."

Yami didn't appear moved, "And what if I don't want you?"

" _As_ _if_ you don't."

"I just met you!" The tri-color haired youth protested, glaring when Bakura laughed softly. "Also, you've kidnapped me and locked me in a shed. Why would I even think about _loving_ you?"

"What," the grin widened, "are you afraid of cheating on your boyfriend? Are you that much of a goody-two shoes?"

Yami's facial expression softened for a moment. "It wouldn't matter."

Bakura blinked, curious, before his grin fell into a small smirk. "What, is he cheating on you?" Though he laughed once again, Bakura couldn't ignore the odd feeling bubbling in his stomach. Was he... sympathetic?

"Kind of." Yami's answer surprised Bakura little. Why was he spilling his love life to the man who'd kidnapped him? Was it that bad?

Bakura eyed Yami for a moment before shrugging, "Then why should you feel 'guilty' about ditching his arse?"

"Because I love him." Yami replied quietly. _Even if I love him, it's not like he loves me. But I can't just ditch him for some mysterious person I've just met. That's too rash._

"Keep telling yourself that." Bakura shook his head and pushed himself off the creaky floorboards, sending Yami once last glance before walking away without another word, leaving the other to himself.

. . .

"Here," Kisara placed a glass of lemonade in front of Yugi, "this will make you feel better." She watched him with a motherly gaze as he slowly drank the lemonade, a smile soaring briefly across her face.

"Miss Kisara?"

"Yes, Yugi?"

The boy twiddled his thumbs, "Where do you think Yami went?"

"He's been very stressed lately, Koibito." Kisara replied softly. She looked out of the window and studied the yellow-green leaves that adorned the trees, "He might've gone for a walk and forgotten to tell you."

"I guess you're right..." Yugi said reluctantly. He perked up a little when he saw Kisara scrolling through the contact list on her cellphone. "...who are you calling, Mrs Kisara?" He bowed his head timidly, "If you don't mind me asking."

She smiled brightly, "I'm calling your aniki." Yugi nodded his head excitedly in agreement as he watched Kisara press the device to her ear.

"Atem? Hi, it's Kisara. Yes, I'm doing well, thank you. Well, your cousin Yugi - yes, he's fine - would like to stay with you for a bit. Can you come to my house, please? Thank you. Oh, Yugi wants to speak with you."

The boy eagerly grabbed the phone, thanking Kisara politely (and hurriedly) as he did so. "Hi Atem!"

 _"Hello Yugi. How are you?"_

"I'm doing..." Yugi glanced up at Kisara, who sent him an encouraging smile, "...okay."

 _"Why just 'okay'? Is something wrong?"_

"We can't find Yami..."

 _"I'm sure he's alright. Don't you remember that time he destroyed that wasps' nest and got stung, yet he barely flinched?"_

Yugi giggled, "Atem, he cried for five hours."

 _"Hah! I knew it. He keeps denying it though, so when he gets back, you and I are going to have to convince him, alright?"_

The younger nodded even though Atem wasn't there to see it. "Yup!" The smile currently on the little boy's face widened, "See you soon, aniki! Love you!"

 _"And I you, otouto."_

 _. . ._

Yami sighed in an attempt to release some of the frustration that was building up. He didn't know what to do. After it had cleared, the first thing that had come to his mind was _escape._ But one glance around told him there wasn't anyway he _could_ escape. There weren't any windows (and if there were they'd been boarded up), nor had Bakura left the door open.

 _Just how am I going to get out for here?_

* * *

 _Glossary:  
_

 ** _Koibito = "sweetheart" in Japanese_**

 ** _Aniki = "older brother" or a way to address a superior in Japanese_**

 ** _Otouto = "younger brother" in Japanese_**

Okay, just a heads up: I know a lot of you guys are probably wondering why the heck this chapter wasn't just Bakura and Yami duking it out verbally. Well, future chapters will be made up of that so I just wanted to show a bit of Yami's background/his relationship with friends, family, etc. which I plan to do with Bakura as well. ^.^ (And I know both Bakura and Yami are a little OOC, but I promise it's for a reason)

(P.S. Yugi's age in this fanfic is about 10 years old, which is why he acts so... I guess you could say... childish? I have a 9 year old brother and he acts that way, soooooooo...)

See you all next time!

 _Recette_


	3. Let Him Go, Yami

_Authoress's Notes:_

I'm back people! Who missed me? *crickets chirp* Well dang.

Thanks to _**Atem no Koibito, Miqu, Bakurafangurl91,**_ and _**Lady Broken Doll**_ for reviewing! And to **sonosmo, TNckitty, Petunia-chan, iceprincess reniee** for following or favoriting my story, because I really appreciate it. Howeverrr, if you favorite/follow, I expect you to review since you're interested in the story.

Bakura: *is wallowing in anger*

Recette: He hates this chapter.

Yami: ...I do too.

Recette: Guys, stop trying to spoil the damn thing for the readers. Speaking of which, enjoy!

* * *

"Bakura, why the large plate?" Ryou asked curiously. His brother never ate that much food. In fact, he barely ate at all.

"Because I'm hungry?"

The younger rolled his eyes, "I don't think that's it."

"Why do you even care?" Bakura was beginning to become annoyed. Why did the twerp even care what he was eating as long as it was food he was shoving down his throat?

"Because that seems like a lot of food for you." Ryou paused, as if he wanted to say something - but at the same time, didn't want to say it.

"And..." The older youth raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind," Ryou groaned. He went upstairs shortly after, not wanting to deal with a sarcastic and obviously irritated Bakura.

. . .

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

Yami blinked rapidly, momentarily forgetting just where he was and how he got there. However, the moment a pair of amused crimson eyes flashed in front of his face, all came back to him.

"What do _you_ want?" He asked boldly, not caring if his captor planned to retaliate.

"Well aren't you feisty." Bakura replied with his usual nonchalant tone. Smirking at the growl that came from Yami's throat, he held up the plate of food he brought, "This is for you, _Yami._ "

Said youth was too surprised that he'd been brought food to even ask how the hell Bakura knew his name.

"What? Did you think I was going to starve you?" Bakura scoffed. His eyes twinkled with barely concealed lust, "I thought I told you. I want you for my own."

"And I thought I told _you_ that I wasn't going to be your little submissive toy." Yami snapped, sending the British youth a withering glare.

"That's quite alright." Bakura leaned forward so his lips tickled the lobe of his captive's ear, " _I like it when they fight back."_

. . .

"Seto, aren't you even a _little_ concerned over Yami's disappearance?" Kisara asked, frowning at her boss. He was acting so nonchalant. Not only was it getting on her nerves, but it saddened her as well.

"The police will find him." Seto responded coldly.

"Yes, but he's your _lover._ " Kisara remained calm outwardly, but her blood was beginning to boil. "And you should care for him like he's your lover. The past few days he's been deeply hurt by your actions."

"My actions, huh?"

"Yes, your actions." The white-haired woman's voice was harsh yet quiet, "You should've seen how hurt he looked when I told him you were cheating on him." At Seto's surprised face, Kisara scoffed boldly. "And yes, I told him. He deserved to know."

"Have you ever heard of the term 'snitches are bitches', Kisara?" Seto asked with a mock-curious tone.

"Yes." The woman's blue eyes flashed dangerously. "It was probably made up by a liar like you."

. . .

"Miss Kisara, what's wrong?" Yugi asked worriedly as a distraught and tearful Kisara made her way into the young boy's home. Her husband - Seth - was there as well, watching Yugi.

"Seto fired me." The young woman answered softly. But that wasn't the real reason she was so upset. _'How could he... how could he act so cold?! He loved Yami! Or so I thought...'_

"I'm sorry..." Yugi said sadly. He glanced at the plate of cookies that was in front of him. Holding it out in front of him, he asked, "Would you like one, Miss Kisara?"

"No thank you, Yugi." She smiled gently before turning towards her husband, "May I speak with you for a moment Seth?"

He nodded and stood up, promising Yugi they'd be back in a moment. As they stepped outside, Seth hugged his wife tenderly before asking, "What's really wrong Kisara?"

"It's your brother..." She sighed, upset. "...he acts as if he doesn't know who Yami is. As if they were never lovers!"

Seth frowned. "Do you know why?"

"No." Kisara glanced at a passing car before looking back into her husband's clear blue eyes. "However, his change of attitude is recent. He was really happy with Yami last year." Her voice dropped to a saddened whisper, "What happened to him, Seth?"

"I don't know, Kisara." He hugged her again, "I really don't know."

. . .

"Get away from me!" Yami snarled the moment he felt the other's lips brush against his ear. However, the anger melted into pleasure and confusion when a tongue slipped past those lips.

Bakura laughed at the whimper Yami muffled with his hand, "Like this, do you?"

In a teasing manner he licked the lobe one last time time before pulling away, smirking at the blushing boy before him. "What happened to all of that 'I'm not betraying my asshole of a lover' bullshit, hmm?"

"Shut up, you bastard..." Yami muttered, his glare intensifying when his words only made the other laugh.

"You haven't eaten yet," Bakura noted, his eyes traveling to the plate next to his captive's thigh. "And don't bother going 'I'm not hungry' or 'I'm not taking any food from you'. Eat."

Yami eyed the steak and mashed potatoes apprehensively. "Is it drugged?"

Bakura rolled his eyes, "No, you idiot. It's not." He smirked. "If you're so worried, I could always feed it to you mouth to mouth." Bakura laughed sharply at the other youth's stunned reaction to his suggestion.

"I can do it myself, thank you." Yami replied, glaring at the British albino with disgust. He couldn't deny that a part of him had a fetish for that type of thing. But he sure as hell wasn't about to tell Bakura about it.

"Oh, but you can't." Bakura motioned towards the bonds that held the other boy and smirked. "Looks like I'll have to feed you." Chuckling, he added, "Be grateful I'm doing it with a fork. For now, anyway."

. . .

"Where the hell has Bakura been for the last 2 hours?!" Touzouko - another one of Bakura's brothers - grunted as he made his way downstairs.

"Watch the swearing, please." Ryou replied with his usual 'motherly' manner, frowning. "And in answer to the rest of your question, I don't really know."

"He always goes in the direction of that old shed..." The violet-eyed teen muttered, glancing out of window. "...I wonder what he has there. Or, what he found there." _'Or what he brought there, knowing him.'_

. . .

"Atem!"

Yugi squealed excitedly, running towards his older cousin.

The tanned young man smiled and hugged the boy. "I've missed you Yugi."

"I missed you too!" Yugi replied cheerily. He glanced behind Atem and saw a navy blue suitcase. "Are you going to be staying for awhile?"

Atem hesitated, not wanting to disappoint Yugi if he had to leave soon. "Well..." He smiled, "...I might. I'm not sure just yet." This answer seemed to please Yugi.

"Oh, and Miss Kisara said she wants to speak with you right away."

Nodding, the older male thanked Yugi, gave his little cousin a hug, and then walked into the living room. Kisara was sitting there with a soft smile on her face, while her husband had a comforting arm over her shoulder.

"It's good to see you, Atem." She said quietly, hugging her friend.

"Same to you, Kisara." He shook hands with Seth, then turned back to the pale woman with a troubled frown on his face. "Yugi said that you 'can't find Yami'.What exactly does he mean by that?"

"He's gone missing for a bit." Kisara answered solemnly. At Atem's stunned face, angry tears sprung into her sapphire orbs, "I tried to get Seto to help with the search, but he just got angry with my persistence and fired me. I wonder if Yami ran away because of Seto..."

Atem frowned, equally angered by Seto's actions. "I doubt it. I know my cousin. He'd stay home and mope, if anything." After some silence, Atem added, "I have a friend who might be able to help though."

Kisara looked up hopefully. "Who?"

. . .

Yami sighed. Bakura had finally left him alone after hours of grueling silence. He missed Yugi, Kisara... his mind begged him to miss Seto as well, but his heart was already disowning the CEO.

Was he falling in love with Bakura? No. Was he still in love with Seto? He wanted to believe so.

All of a sudden, the scratchy sound of a recording reached Yami's ears.

 _Well, if you're listening to this then you're obviously awake, and you have your phone with you._

Yami's eyes widened. "Seto...?" Why would Bakura leave a recording of something Seto said? He decided to sit and wait for the recording to continue.

 _Look. I don't know where you are or who has you, but I'm afraid I'm too busy to look for you. Kisara's probably already told the cops or whatever, so I really don't see any point in making an effort to do something myself._

 _Also, Kisara tells me you're upset because you think I'm cheating on you. I'm not going to sugar coat it; I am. So what? You're beginning to bore me, Yami. I'm cheating on you, yes - but it's your fault I'm doing so._

 _Make it out alive. That's pretty much it._

Yami blinked. It was _his_ fault Seto was being such an asshole and cheating on him? It was _his_ fault that Seto wasn't looking for him? Angry, frustrated, and slightly saddened drops filled Yami's eyes.

"Now do you see?"

Bakura's voice interrupted the short silence. Instead of his voice having an 'I told you so' type of tone, he sounded somewhat... sympathetic. Yami wouldn't acknowledge that out loud of course. But, his reply to Bakura's question was nothing but silence. He was still both stunned and upset by his boyfriend's harsh words.

"See what?" Yami finally spoke.

"That he isn't worth holding onto. Duh." The albino scoffed, examining his fingernails nonchalantly.

"Why do you even care?" Yami found his question a little harsh, but it wasn't as if Bakura was some type of saint who deserved to be spoken to kindly. He had kidnapped him, after all.

"I had a sister." The British youth began, ignoring Yami's curious and somewhat surprised expression. "She acted as if her boyfriend was the best guy in the world. I knew she was spouting lies; especially when she came home with bruises." Pausing, Bakura finished softly, "He ended up beating her to death."

Yami's eyes widened, and sympathy poked at his heart, making its way into his mouth as well. "I'm... sorry to hear that."

"Whatever." Bakura rolled his eyes and looked at the other boy once again, "Now do you understand? I don't want you to..." Swallowing as if he didn't want to say this, Bakura sighed, "...suffer."

* * *

 _Authoress's Notes:  
_

To explain a few things:

 _ **The sister Bakura is referring to is Amane Bakura, Ryou's sister who died (canonically) in a car crash, but I made her... well... you already know.**_

 _ **Bakura took Yami's phone after kidnapping him, and Seto called Yami and left a voicemail. That's the 'recording' and how it came to be.**_

 _ **Touzouko is Thief King Bakura.**_

That's - as far as I know - all that needs to be explained. Anyway, Kisara totally exposed Seto, didn't she? But then the ass had the nerve to fire her! But Atem to the rescue, because he's going to gather a posse (aka mystery friend, who you can guess in your review) and save Yami! Woop.

Bakura: Remember, people. If you favorite or follow this story, you have no excuse when it comes to not reviewing. If I don't see every single person who follows/favorites this story review -

Recette: You heard the man, people! The more reviews I get, the faster I update!


	4. All For You

**Don't own it, lovelies. If I did, there would be delicious Darkshipping with adorable uke Yami and psycho seme Bakura. *sighs dreamily***

* * *

"So, your friend lives here?" Kisara asked as she admired the rather large house in front of her.

Atem nodded. "Yes. He's also my co-worker." Letting out an awkward cough, he noted, "He isn't exactly the greatest at meeting people, so don't be offended if you two get off on the wrong foot, alright?"

Kisara sent him a questioning glance, but settled for nodding her head. To Atem's surprise, she boldly walked towards the door and rapped on it loudly.

A few seconds later, a platinum-blonde haired young man with surprisingly bright violet eyes opened the door. He wore large golden earrings and matching golden cuffs, with a shirt Kisara couldn't help but sneak a giggle at.

 _'Now that's a shirt you don't see everyday,'_ she thought, smiling outwardly in an amused fashion as she tried to rid herself of the giggles.

"Marik, is your brother home?" Atem inquired quickly (the situation was beginning to grow awkward since Kisara was still muffling giggles).

'Marik' looked at Kisara a moment before nodding his head, "Yeah... Mariku's home." He sounded curious; something Atem didn't blame him for. He rarely visited the Ishtar residence after all.

"Is something wrong?"

Kisara smiled at the familiar voice. "Isis."

The other woman smiled and brushed past her younger brother gently, wrapping her arms around her pale friend. "Kisara." She silently scolded Marik for making 'childish faces' before turning back to Kisara. "What brings you and Atem here?" Her voice was warm and welcoming as usual.

"We'd like to see Mariku, please," Atem answered with a smile.

Isis nodded and motioned with her hand for the two to follow her. As Kisara stepped into the Ishtar home - which she'd never been in, only Isis's new home with her husband - the smell of spices and fruit immediately met her nose. It was such a delightful smell, reminding her greatly of the Fall air.

When they'd stopped walking, Isis rapped on the door before saying, "Mariku, Atem and a friend of his are here to see you. Come out, please, and we shall see you in the kitchen." Despite the light tone she'd used, there was an undertone that suggested Mariku had no choice but to come out.

Isis guided her friends into the kitchen and gestured towards the chairs there. Atem politely declined the offer, and Kisara did the same, saying she wished to speak with Marik. While Isis went to fetch drinks, Kisara did just that.

"How old are you?" she inquired politely as she watched the boy scribble away in his notebook.

"Fifteen," Marik answered proudly. The albino woman chuckled.

"And how old is your brother?"

"Too old."

While the adults in the room laughed, Marik scowled. He'd been completely serious!

Finally, his brother made his way into the kitchen with a bored look on his face. After he laid eyes on Atem, however, his expression changed to one of surprise. "Yes, what is it?" he asked.

. . .

"The name 'Sleeping Beauty' really fits you, you know. Always sleeping, and always beautiful."

Yami let out a groan. He'd gotten used to waking up and hearing his captor's voice, but that didn't make it any less annoying. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, and here was this idiot thinking he could just call him beautiful -

"I can't read minds," Bakura mused, "but I'm going to assume you're inwardly trash talking me at the moment." He grinned. "I'm flattered that you even bother to think of me."

Ignoring the others' growl of annoyance, he continued, "Your boyfriend's basically ditched you, you know." Even though Bakura's words were harsh, his tone was the opposite. It surprised Yami greatly. Why wasn't he rubbing it in his face? Why wasn't he seducing him or telling him 'you're all mine'?

 _'Does he really care?'_

"Anyway..." Yami's eyes focused on Bakura's face once again as the albino spoke, "I don't want to keep you in this shed forever." Bakura laughed when he saw his captive's eyes light up at his words. "Oh, don't think I'm letting you go. We're just... re-locating."

. . .

"So Yami went missing..." Mariku frowned. "When did this happen?"

"A few days ago," Kisara responded solemnly. "I think he went out for a walk after I told him about Seto..." She wiped a few tears from her eyes, "...and he never came back..."

Isis rubbed gentle circles in her friend's back as the albino woman sniffed quietly, "Marik, can you go to your room for a moment?"

The boy nodded quietly and walked down the hall way and around the corner without a word.

Atem turned to Mariku and let out an exasperated sigh. "I -" His eyes flickered over to Kisara, "We - were wondering if you'd help us find Yami by using... you know."

The other man nodded. "Sure." His eyes narrowed, "Do you have any suspects?"

"I have one."

They all looked at Kisara in surprise. The woman's tear streaked cheeks were tugged downwards in a determined frown and her sapphire eyes were full of determination.

"Someone who's suspiciously nonchalant about this whole thing." Her voice was quiet - but her tone fiery. Kisara then looked Isis in the eyes. "Why else would _he_ treat Yami in such a way? Perhaps _he's_ behind this whole thing."

. . .

"Sir?"

Seto looked up at his new secretary - Rebecca Hopkins - with a bored expression. "What?"

"A woman named Kisara would like to see you..." The girl added nervously, careful not to meet her boss's eyes. "...shall I send her in?"

The CEO let out a long annoyed sigh before glaring at Rebecca coldly. "Send her in." The blonde young woman nodded quickly and walked over to the broad oak door, grasping the handle and allowing the woman behind it entrance.

"You may leave now." Seto glanced at Rebecca with the same cold stare. Said girl quickly fled the room, briefly greeting Kisara as she left and mumbling incoherent words under her breath.

"I want to ask you something, _Kaiba._ " Kisara's voice was as cold as ice, her eyes no different, challenging Seto's own frosty glare.

"I don't have time to talk to you, _Kisara._ " He smirked devilishly. "The only bitch allowed in this office is my new secretary."

"Then what are you doing here?" The woman challenged. Her cobalt eyes narrowed. "Yami's missing, is he not?" Seto's raised eyebrow was answer enough for Kisara as she continued, "Why are you so nonchalant about this? Why do you act is if you don't care?"

"It's not an act," Seto responded coldly. "I simply don't miss him."

Kisara's eyes flickered with disgust. "Yes, about that. I wanted to ask you just _why_ you don't miss him, hmm?" She crossed her arms and sent the smug business man a hateful glare. "Could it be that you know where he is?"

Seto scoffed, "If you're going to accuse me of a crime, don't beat around the bush." He let out yet another annoyed sigh, "No, I do not know where he is, nor am I behind this 'crime'."

"'Crime'?! Your boyfriend was kidnapped!"

"My _ex-lover_ was kidnapped, Kisara, not my lover." The CEO grinned when the woman sent him a withering look, although the pain in her eyes didn't escape him either. She cared far too much about their relationship. It was all over in Seto's mind.

Well, to a certain extent.

. . .

"And just where are we going?" Yami inquired as Bakura pulled him through the forest near by the shed he'd previously occupied.

"You'll see," Bakura answered promptly.

Yami would've attempted escape many times before, but Bakura had slipped a collar over his neck while he'd slept. Supposedly it would stun him - similar to how a stun gun would - if he pulled away from Bakura, who was holding the collar's 'leash'.

To put it simply, Yami hated being treated like a dog and controlled by his captor.

When they reached their destination, the youth was genuinely shocked.

He hadn't expected Bakura to bring him to the British youth's own home.

"My younger brother's at school and my older brother's probably off at some gay club fucking people," Bakura grinned, "so we're good to go." Had he been turned around, he would've seen a not-so-discreet blush cross Yami's frowning face at the 'subtle' way of describing his older brother's actions.

"And you're going to keep me where, exactly?" Yami inquired warily as they stepped inside the house, eyes briefly scanning the Egyptian-themed wall decor, the questionable smell of the home reaching his nose.

The only reason it was questionable was because Bakura lived here yet the building smelled like flowers.

"It wouldn't be very smart if I told you, now would I?" Bakura smirked - which only widened when his captive sent him another withering look. He was used to them by now. If anything, he found it adorable.

. . .

"It's not just me who thinks this, Seto," Kisara announced as she boldly stepped closer to the CEO's desk. "Your brother in law is quite suspicious of you as well, and don't get me started on your own brother."

"Seth?" Seto raised a questioning eyebrow. "I'm not surprised. But give it up Kisara - you're not convicting me of any crime." His cold cobalt eyes narrowed dangerously as an equally threatening smirk crossed his lips, "And if you try, the consequences won't be so light. It's your choice."

"Threatening your sister in law are you?" Seth's voice filled the room was the young man strode in, Isis behind him with rage burning in her eyes. As he put an arm around his wife, Seth sent his brother a glare. "I'm embarrassed, brother."

The other brother looked surprised, but this was quickly replaced with irritation. "And just what are _you_ doing here, Seth?" He scoffed coldly, "Don't tell me you've jumped on the 'convict-Seto-Kaiba-bandwagon'."

"If that's what it takes to bring my friend back and teach my _brother_ a lesson, Seto, that's what I'm going to do."

Kisara couldn't help but wince at the icy tone her husband used. When Seto and Yami were happy, everyone else had been happy, and the Kaiba family had gotten along better than ever, despite the fact that the youngest Kaiba - Mokuba - was out of country studying **(1)** and Seto obviously missed him. But this wasn't any excuse. He'd been happy with Yami and Yami had been happy with him, even when Mokuba had left.

 _'So what went wrong?'_ Kisara thought sadly.

. . .

When Yami's eyes opened, he was surprised to find a freshly painted ceiling above him. Slowly sitting up, he found he wasn't chained or tied up in anyway - although he noted the locked door and let out a miserable groan.

 _'Damn it,'_ he thought fleetingly.

Not wanting to deflate his spirits - or for Bakura to walk in on him this crestfallen - Yami decided to continue examining the room. Beneath him was a plush, velvety bed that was a dark navy blue. The youth's eyes widened. Blue was his favorite color...did Bakura...?

Once again shaking his head to rid his mind of the albino, Yami's eyes traveled to beyond the bed. There was a desk, complete with a chair and writing utensils. Though he willed himself not to be, once again Yami was shocked. Writing was one of his many passions **(2)**. There were lovely paintings and photos of the sunset, one of which looked to be taken in Ancient Egypt.

 _'Where I used to live...'_

It was as if Bakura had planned his arrival. As if he'd got this ready for him. As if... he'd studied Yami and his interests - just to create this room for him.

"Like it?"

Pushing down the jump that threatened to rack his frame, Yami slowly turned around and saw Bakura standing there with a smirk on his face. He looked quite pleased with himself.

* * *

 **Hello my lovelies. I'm currently sick as hell and can barely see straight, so forgive me if this chapter's horrible and rushed and flat-out 'bleh'.**

 **(1) Mokuba's a bit older in this than usual in case you're wondering. I set the age around fourteen or fifteen.  
**

 **(2) I decided to give our favorite Yami-kins my passion. Aren't I just wonderful?**

 **And yes, now I've thrown a few new characters into the mix.**

 **I apologize if this chapter is so cringe it makes you want to find me and kick my ass, but please be patient and I'll try to have the next chapter out with more lovely Darkshipping, okay?**

 **~ Recette**


End file.
